


Nightfall

by AlternativeTraume, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [8]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Consentacles, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Curses, Developing Relationship, Epic Friendship, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Genderqueer Character, Gods, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Immortality, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Loss of Powers, M/M, Magical Healing Vagina, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Mortality, Moving On, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Outdoor Sex, Past Character Death, Pillow Talk, Platonic Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Transformation, Tumblr Roleplay, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widowed, Woman on Top, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeTraume/pseuds/AlternativeTraume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Djaqen (Jack Frost) has to break the news to his best friend, Nightlight, that the spectral boy is dying.  Djaq can save him, after a fashion, but at an unavoidable cost.  And then there are delicate issues surrounding the details of healing by sex magic that must be worked out, considering that the friends are both male and one of them is straight.</p><p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Oneeyedalicegame and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> This story features an (originally) non-corporeal alien who, over time, has come to nominally identify as male temporarily taking female form to accommodate a heterosexual male friend in the act of healing sex. The pronouns switch between the two sides, with the gender-changing individual still thinking of himself as male, but with his friend viewing her as a female with she/her pronouns, etc. This is an impossible fantasy scenario and it is not our intent to portray the real life of transgender and non-binary people, or to offend anyone.
> 
> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> AlternativeTraume's Tumblr account is [Oneeyedalicegame](http://oneeyedalicegame.tumblr.com), and she roleplays there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Nightlight is a character from the books that ROTG was based on, _The Guardians of Childhood_ by William Joyce.

The Djaqen stepped through the veil, pulling his friend behind him from the between spaces. His bare feet touched down on the alien world's crystal surface just before Nightlight's hooked boots did. 

Djaq smiled broadly, his eyes scanning the spectral boy and appreciating how much he appeared to belong to this world. His friend's long, thin body was clad in dark, angular armor that glowed ultraviolet, and his diamond dagger-tipped staff looked especially native. Djaq's gaze reached the boy's face, surrounded by wild flyaway wisps of pale hair shifting in the breeze. Nightlight's wonder was pure, and infectious.

Djaq shifted into similar attire on the journey, but his slender bodysuit was white shot through with blue ferns, less angular, and lacked boots and gloves. Its back was open from shoulders to waist, to accommodate the waving mass of alabaster tentacles. 

"Djaq!" Nightlight exclaimed, and the god turned to press his shoulder against his friend's and look out over the crystal landscape. The sky was filled with the nearby crab nebula, and the view was about to get better.

"Watch, over there," Djaq directed with an outstretched finger toward the pole. A streak of light appeared, then another. Nightlight gasped and squeezed Djaq's hand as the meteors began to fall fast and numerous. Streaks down from the bright nebulous night sky to the glittering horizon.

Djaq laughed at his longtime friend's delight, but there was a heaviness to his heart. He'd brought his friend here to soften the blow. Djaq had something important to tell him, and it was going to hurt.

  


* * *

  


Nightlight’s demeanor was akin to a child, and the spectral boy was aflutter with excitement - it had been a good while since he and the ancient god had walked among the stars together.

An opportunity as rare as this was not to be missed, for the two beings had been friends for centuries. The boys shared equivalence in that they were both beings of pure light energy. With the Djaqen being as omnipotent and benevolent as he was, thousands of universes thrust out their cosmic threads every second to request his help. Nightlight also had his own responsibilities - since reawakened from imprisoning Pitch, the Guardian had been heavily occupied. And the time that passed had brought ill fortune for him.

A few years ago the Guardian of Storytelling, Katherine, had succumbed to age. The most natural kind of death. Nightlight had attempted to preserve her life, silently pleading for her body to hold out so that he could have more time with her. Such is the savagery of mortal existence. Nightlight had even guiltily asked for Djaq’s help, but the god had advised against this, a telepathic reply from a far-off corner of the galaxy. He helped the Guardian understand that the mortal state, if extended for too long, would eventually rot into something much worse than death. 

Over time, Nightlight had honored his cherished best friend. He carried out her legacy, but never quite successfully patching up the Katherine-shaped tear in his heart. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the only wound Nightlight had to worry about. He was aware that he was infected. Defeating Pitch and being imprisoned with him for so long had taken its toll, and the boy now carried a poison in his bloodstream - a darkness that was slowly eating away at him. 

Nightlight had first caught on when one night, the most terrible nausea had swept over him. His light grew dim for a few moments, and he broke out into a cold sweat. At first he had wondered if his body was simply fatigued from grieving over Katherine, but this was a sense of dread the boy had never felt before.

Now, Nightlight laughed in delight, green eyes fixed on falling stars shooting over the horizon and clasping Djaq’s hand. The ethereal lads took their time, this was a special moment. The luminescent boy could breathe easy - he could forget the darkness. It wouldn’t find him here.

  


* * *

  


Djaq sat down on a crystal formation, and Nightlight absently sunk into a cross-legged position beside him. The two longtime friends sat shoulder-to-shoulder and watched the meteor shower for awhile. Djaq bit his lip when he heard Nightlight’s thoughts turn to his wife and the pang of grief that accompanied it. But Katherine was never far from the eternal boy’s thoughts, and his delight at the display never ebbed… he just wished for a moment that Katherine was there, too.

Djaq squinted, peering supernaturally into his friend’s soul. It was there, in the wide open spaces between the atoms and molecules of his body. Matter was mostly space. He didn’t have to look very deep beyond his friend’s skin to see it, now. It shot through his whole body. Dark tendrils, soaking up the light. 

It had been there for thousands of years. The seed was planted way back at the end of his mortal life, and the beginning of his current existence. The moonbeam; the diamond dagger; the Nightmare King’s black heart, infested with fearlings. It was dormant for a millennia, as he and Pitch Black were in suspended animation. It only began to grow when the both of them were released. Its progress was slow over the last thousand years or so, and Djaq had detected it and and warned his friend only days after meeting Nightlight on he and Katherine’s honeymoon. 

Djaq examined it, and carefully tried to chip at it with his healing powers. He discovered that it was stubborn. It wasn’t natural, it was magical. A magic older than his own. Few beings knew that the fearlings had origins related to Djaqen Furoshti’s older brother, the Outer God called Aiueb Gnshal by the Atlanteans. Nightlight’s colleague, the wizard Ombric suspected, but didn’t know. 

Djaq now had to tell his friend that removing the infection would come at a great price. To Nightlight, that is. Djaq would have paid a hefty cost without a second thought. At the time of discovery, it was not life-threatening and the cost would not accrue interest by being left alone. It couldn’t get any more wrapped up and symbiotic with the spectral boy’s light powers than it already was. Djaq would monitor it, and for the time being, Nightlight didn’t have anything to worry about. He never told Katherine. 

But the time had come. 

"Nightlight," Djaq said softly, as the last meteor burned out in the atmosphere. He laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder. "You know that problem we talked about? Back when we met in Mare Tranquillitatis?”

Djaq’s other hand tapped Nightlight’s chest, over his heart. Though it had been thousands of years, Nightlight still remembered every detail of his literal honeymoon. 

/Yes,/ Nightlight nodded. He had a habit of not speaking out loud, and with Djaq he didn’t need to.

"Time’s up, buddy. It’s gotten to that dangerous stage," Djaq told him, in a serious tone. "I’m sorry. I want you to make a decision today."

  


* * *

  


Hearing Djaq’s words, Nightlight grew tense, and his green eyes lifted to meet the god’s deep blue ones. He nodded without replying. In truth, he was frightened. 

The Guardian knew what it would take to save him. It had been a simple matter of denial - constantly hiding the infection as it grew in him day after day, killing him slowly and silently. And to be cured of pure darkness didn’t come without a huge cost. /I know./ Nightlight replied.

Clearing the infection would result in pulling the boy from his astral state, and transferring him to mortality. The darkness had seeped into his mind, and was now entwined with his powers. Gone would be his ethereal glow, his guarding responsibilities, his ability to sail through the multiverse. He would become a regular human boy, powerless, limited in time and life to the number of beats his heart could manage. He would be like Katherine once was. 

The illuminated child contemplated this. He’d already lived thousands and thousands of years, plenty of time to enjoy what creation offered him. If left alone, the darkness would eventually tear him apart, burn away each speck of light he bled, drag and imprison him forever into the coldest cursed death. If cured, he would still have time, however short it may be compared to what he was used to.

And there was a chance, even, that when he was greeted by the afterlife he would reunite with his beloved. He would see Katherine’s beaming and kind smile and they would be together again, this time with nothing to tear them apart. 

If the Djaqen could help him, Nightlight would be as happy as he was before, when his wife was still alive. But he was also nervous. He knew how the eldritch deity’s healing magic worked. And to remove a curse as powerful and advanced as this, Djaq would have to draw up a colossal amount of energy. That kind of energy was created to the highest quality when the god had an orgasm.  
And Nightlight didn’t know how he felt about this. The two had been the closest of friends for millions of years, but never that close. And although the Djaqen had not been born with a solidified gender, he still strongly identified as male. Nightlight blushed. The Guardian had never been intimate with another man before. Only a woman, only Katherine. 

But this would save him. Give him a little longer to live. Another chance.

It had to work.

Nightlight returned his gaze to Djaq’s, finding the concerned expression on his face. The Guardian bit his lip for a split second, before acting. He suddenly leaned forward, and kissed the god.

  


* * *

  


His friend's kiss took the Djaqen by surprise, and for a few moments he just reacted with instinct. Touching Nightlight with his hands and kissing back. Groaning with the pleasure of the soft wetness as his blessing flared to life. Djaq's whole body was a sex organ, and every touch was orgasmic. 

Then he became aware of the jangling static coming off of Nightlight's mind, like a splash of cold water. Nightlight was a rolling storm of anxiety and fear, streaked through with reluctant determination. Djaq blinked rapidly and put his hands on the spectral boy's shoulders, pushing gently and breaking the kiss.

"Nightlight, you don't have to do this," Djaq breathed. His friend's eyes were wide and moist. "I can release my powers without you. Sex with the people I help is what the tales usually focus on, because those are the most sensational stories. But it doesn't always happen. I can climax on my own, most of the time I'm practically holding one back. If someone doesn't want to be with me, then they're not. I don't hold their recovery for ransom."

"No! Of course you wouldn't!" Nightlight clenched his hands in his lap and exclaimed. It was the highest Djaq had ever heard him raise his voice. But then he spoke with his mind again. /I kind of want to, in a way, but... I'm confused./ Images, thoughts, and feelings flowed out of the spectral boy like a breeze, and Djaq closed his eyes to let it wash over him as he combed the salient points out of the cloud. 

There was desire, and lust. Nightlight wanted to end his celibacy. He hadn't been with anyone before or since Katherine, and for the bulk of the time he didn't really miss it. But it was coming back. This was a very alien life to the Djaqen, who was always having sex. With partners, with friends, with strangers, with friends and strangers while he had partners. With concurrent partners in polyamorous collectives. Sex and healing were constants in Djaq's life, most of the time if he wasn't doing it, he was in the afterglow of doing it or on his way to doing it. But he never had with Nightlight. They were just friends, and he cherished that relationship just the same, though he never closed the door on sex. Nightlight just hadn't asked for it.

Nightlight wasn't like that. He'd had only one partner in a very long life, longer than only a handful of beings alive now that were not Djaq's family. And so there was anxiety and guilt associated with wanting it again. A part of Nightlight felt like it would diminish what he had with Katherine. He rationally knew it wouldn't, but he felt it. 

And then there was the fact that he wasn't attracted to Djaq specifically. He wanted Djaq's company, but not that way. He loved Djaq, but not that way. Nightlight lusted for lust itself, but that lust was in no way directed at or inflamed by his friend. It could be slaked with someone he wasn't attracted to, but that felt like it would be a legitimate cheapening of the act. There was some curiosity, but he was pretty sure that he was just plain unattracted to the male form.

"I understand," Djaq smiled, and the relief on Nightlight's face was profound. The returned smile of a deep friendship. "You're going to be mortal. You want to have the full mortal experience. Well, I can help you, or give you advice about sex and whether or not you want to do it with me or anyone else, or no one at all. We don't have to do that now, today all we have to do is get you better."

Nightlight nodded. All of the tension had gone out of him, his body language was relaxed again.

"You can turn away and close your eyes while I bring myself, and cast the light into you when I'm ready. It will only be a few moments," Djaq paused, as Nightlight considered and nodded to prompt him to continue. "Or you may take some small first step. You can watch me if you want. You can join in, and accompany me in touching yourself. If you want to touch me at any time, you may. If you want me to touch you then you only have to ask. And..."

Nightlight arched his eyebrows questioningly during the pause.

"I don't have to look like this," Djaq said. He stood, stretching his long limbs, slender but strong in his white and blue bodysuit. He rolled his shoulders and shifted his hips. He closed his eyes and began to glow. He drew a deep breath, expanding his chest. 

Nightlight blinked in surprise as something strange happened, something more than Djaq's lungs filling with air. The shape of his chest shifted, taking a whole different form. With a ripple like heat haze his entire body became slightly more curvy, and when he shook his head his hair became somewhat fuller and longer. His tentacles remained the same.

When Nightlight's eyes returned to Djaq's, the face was that of a girl. Recognizably Djaq, but also unmistakably female. Djaq laughed, and his voice was husky, but equally different.

"Maybe I could be something more appealing to you?" he drawled.

  


* * *

  


Nightlight blinked, his mouth gaping slightly, at the transformed figure in front of him.

Djaq had changed, and he (or rather she, as Nightlight considered) now sported a more feminine figure. Her face was just as youthful, heart-shaped as always but slightly softer. Her thighs were as toned as always, but now more defined as the goddess’ waist nipped in just below her rib-cage. The Guardian’s fingers raised to his lips as his green orbs drifted up and down. 

He couldn’t deny that the Djaqen now certainly appealed more to him. Nightlight knew that whatever form the god took, Djaq was always strikingly beautiful. And now, well… 

Reasoning with himself, the idea of intimacy with his best friend this way was easier to consider. And he was extremely grateful that he hadn’t offended Djaq either. The deity was always of the purest intentions - to help and heal, never expecting anything in return. Nightlight knew that this complex had manifested in contrast to Djaq’s gruesome family, and their background. He knew how much pain and trauma Djaq had witnessed, felt, and lived through. 

And it touched him deeply - the Guardian felt a tug of appreciation in his heart. And the alternatives to the intercourse itself, they meant just as much. 

He pondered the fact that if Katherine were here now, the only other person he’d laid with and bared all of himself to, she would want this for him. Her kindness, like Djaq’s, always shone through. She would want him to get better - to remember the touch of a lady, to experience that satisfaction again, to live.

Mortality was just as beautiful. 

Nightlight was nervous and still as shy, but he now felt aided, calmer about the situation. And soon enough he would feel better, the darkness would be gone for good. 

The Guardian’s armour rattled softly and clinked when edges met, as the boy reached up and kissed Djaq again, lashes fluttering as his lips met hers. His hands lightly touched her shoulders, as Nightlight broke the kiss and responded, gazing at her. /Okay. I want this,/ He thought. /I really do. Please./

  


* * *

  


"Hmmm," Djaq made a sound halfway between a hum and a moan, as their lips came apart. He was stroking Nightlight's cheek, and he gave it a little pat as he stared into his friend's green eyes. He was really cute. Always a pretty boy, but now there was a fire in his eyes that for once didn't make him look like such a kid. It was a very adult expression.

Two of Djaq's tentacles came about, and the tips hooked into the neckline of his tight bodysuit. They pushed down, and with a graceful shrug the god's narrow shoulders were exposed. A layered fringe of choppy white hair shifted to veil his eyes, but through it the Djaqen could see Nightlight's widen. Djaq's new chest was exposed as the material was pushed down his body and he used his hands to pluck the sleeves off his wrists, freeing his arms.

Slopes and valleys of smooth, pale skin were exposed and and Djaq's fingers curiously traced small, pert breasts topped with pink nipples that hardened to sharp points as he shivered from the wave of pleasure that came from the brush of skin-on-skin contact. Djaq sighed, and his tongue grazed his lips before his teeth nipped the plumper-than-usual flesh.

The Djaqen pinched his nipples gently, turning his thighs out to welcome tentacles that slipped around his waist and flowed down to caress his legs through the lower half of his suit. He glanced back to observe Nightlight sitting very still and staring, rapt, at the show of his transformed friend touching himself. Whether Nightlight decided to just watch, to touch himself, or to touch Djaq, the god was vain and was determined show him things he wouldn't soon forget.

  


* * *

  


Nightlight’s blush darkened, and he grew hot in his armor as he watched the Djaqen’s graceful fingers explore this new temporary form.

Her flesh was soft and pearly, curves present and inviting. Interestingly, the Guardian noticed how there was still an element of boyishness to Djaq. Her hair was longer in sections, but didn’t grow past her jawline. Her tentacles, slick and glossy, curved around sturdy thighs and broad shoulders. The goddess’ former attire had melted away completely, leaving her bare to the spectral boy.

She continued to touch herself, and didn’t lift her gaze from Nightlight. Her thighs met and she shivered again, swaying playfully and laughing at the ghostly boy’s expression. To him, she looked like a queen. 

He ached to touch his friend, but he was almost afraid to. Worried that he would step out of line, ruin the mood. It had been so long since Katherine. Nightlight wasn’t too sure how he would fare. But Djaq didn’t force anything on him - she just kept up her sensual performance on herself, indulging and blissfully taking advantage of this body, now baring the snug folds between her thighs. Nightlight almost wanted to roll his eyes - this was just Djaq being Djaq.

But the warmth in his cheeks was now spreading, blooming quietly in his stomach and growing. His excitement and curiosity flared, thinking about the possible outcome. Renewed life, given from an extraordinary encounter with his best friend. The Guardian wanted to touch her. 

The heat had now blossomed in his groin, making him shift. The boy’s own shyness irked him and so Nightlight stood, determined to keep his curiosity aflame. He wasn’t quite up to touching himself in front of the goddess though, and instead paced slowly to Djaq.

A soft whimper broke from his throat as Nightlight reached to kiss her again, this time with enough courage to lick her bottom lip. Her breath was rich and the Guardian moaned, breaking the kiss to briefly catch his breath, before kissing her again. He ached to touch her, and swiftly removed his gloves to lightly skim them down her sides. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen kissed back harder this time, his tongue exploring Nightlight's mouth. The spectral boy reacted in kind, and between that spark of aggression and his friend's gentle carress down his narrow waist, a shiver spread through Djaq's body. His bare legs trembled, his skin fully exposed now that he'd dissolved his clothing. The innovated cleft between his legs reacted instantly, blood rushing to it and making it flush and moisten.

This wasn't the first time Djaq was performing in female shape. He had an effect on humans so that many of them wanted him as he came to them, regardless of their sexual history. But of course some of them refused to have sex with man. And of those men and women, a segment of them became interested if he offered them a feminine form. And when they did, he played with them against type. It was pleasant, even interesting within intermittent doses. Djaq wasn't born male. He wasn't born human, and he wasn't even born corporeal; though he took an energy form shortly after birth, which he mainly stuck to until after the first mortal life forms began to evolve and he much preferred their company to that of the only beings who existed before that. Namely, his loathesome family.

Sex as a female was technically no less inherent to him than sex as a male. He was no more a human male than he was any other terrestrial animal, or extraterrestrial creatures of all kinds; a range of beings wider in diversity than humans were different from bacteria; and he had known sexual congress with examples of nearly all of the species he had encountered throughout the history of the universe. So this wasn't weird or wrong to him, it was just uncommon. He'd developed a comfort with masculinity and a strong identification with males and the extraterrestrial analogs of such. Still, he had fun whenever he chose to fuck as a woman.

Nightlight broke the kiss, stepping back and placing both hands on Djaq's waist. The god watched his friend's hungry eyes travel over his nude form, and the images that flashed through Nightlight's mind when the spectral boy focused between his legs gave Djaq a thrill. He put one of his elegant hands on the boy's hip, and his other arm brushed against Nightlight's arm as Djaq's other hand traveled from his own breast and down his belly, to cup the pink mound between his legs. He watched Nightlight's nostrils flare, and his breath come fast between his parted lips.

Djaq's fingers stroked his sticky folds, and his other thumb subtly worried at the seam at the waist of Nightlight's armor, its tip making grazing contact with the spectral boy's skin. What would his friend do next?

  


* * *

  


Nightlight was silent, but his mind was racing with the increasing sensuality. Djaq’s thumb ghosting at pale flesh in the gaps between the inky metal sent goosebumps along his abdomen, encouraging the heat in his stomach. The Guardian wasn’t normally this sensitive, but the goddess was working her magic well. Djaq knew exactly what her friend desired, and how much Nightlight had missed this kind of contact. 

The astral boy groaned and swept his glove-less hand from the Djaqen’s hip, down that silky thigh, to meet her own as they softly tugged and tended to the weeping folds of flesh. Their fingers touched briefly, transferring stickiness, before the Guardian took over. The tip of his middle digit greeted flushed skin, and Djaq shivered in reaction, her own fingers briefly tightening on Nightlight’s waist. The boy lifted his gaze to the goddess, blue eyes lusty and beckoning.

He kissed her again, moaning when he felt her tongue extend and generously caress his. Djaq rocked her hips, folding those fingers between her soft skin. They continued to tease her, coaxing more nectar to seep out. Nightlight wasn’t sure if these were the juices equivalent to the pre-cum normally secreted by the goddess in her male form, or whether it was the glossy slime Djaq often bled through his tentacles, but they leaked until they pooled in the Guardian’s palm. 

Nightlight took a breath and felt Djaq’s breath hitch when he slipped his middle finger deeply into that rich flesh, groaning as the warm and slick passage coated and welcomed the intruding digit. Djaq’s hands were now tugging softly at the plates of metal that Nightlight was still wearing. Her own exploring fingers weren’t too far away from the hardening flesh between his own pale legs. All the while she watched at him, never breaking that gaze.

The astral lad suddenly grunted and planted his lips on the flesh just below Djaq’s ear, nibbling softly, another finger now joining the first and swimming in her waters. The lady moaned and trembled, her tentacles coiling and writhing in heightened excitement as the Guardian bit softly at her throat and sucked the sensitive flesh between his teeth. His shyness was still present, but he was charged forward by their passion. 

Her juices generously ran down her thighs and dampened the boy’s polished sleeve. His arousal now dug almost painfully into the waistline of his armor and his spare arm glided around Djaq’s narrow waist to pull her closer to him. If the goddess were tuning into his mind, the Guardian’s inner thoughts were a hazy mess of desire and urges. He was sweating from the heat and the goddess’ blossomy flesh sucking softly at his fingers. Nightlight was desperate to shed his troublesome attire, but it seemed he could not quite pull himself away from his friend. 

  


* * *

  


When his friend's finger slipped into the Djaqen's pussy, stars exploded behind the god's eyes. Djaq's hand twitched and closed around the Guardian's wrist tightly, holding the other's hand there and encouraging him to plunge and stroke. 

Feelings of lust and need rolled off of Nightlight, the boy was so open with shared intimacy that Djaq could feel the pinching discomfort in his friend's groin and his frustration with its captivity, as if it were his own. Djaq's other trembling hand landed flat on Nightlight's chestplate, long fingers spread wide, and he pushed. A ball of light gathered in Djaq's core, then flowed out to his shoulder and sailed down his arm. It burst through his fingers and gently vibrated along Nightlight's armor, snapping rivets that held the eggshell-thin but diamond-hard plates to the silky, stretchy garments they were mounted to. 

The spectral boy gasped in surprise as his armor fell away in sections, taking special relief at the removal of his codpiece. Lashing tentacles attended, catching the chest plate as Djaq removed his hand, casting the section away as other appendages cleared the rest from around their feet. Nightlight was left in an indigo-colored two-piece bodysuit which looked similar to lycra, a narrow sliver of skin showing around his waist, at the only break in the suit that otherwise covered him from neck to boots.

Djaq's tentacles looped around Nighlight's shoulders and gathered him to Djaq, pressing their chests together. Djaq's fingers caressed the back of his friend's neck, burying into the hair at the nape and continuing up until he could gently grip the pale, wispy hair. He nuzzled the spectral boy's jaw with his cheek and whispered.

"Do you want me to touch it?" Djaq's fingers plucked and snapped the stretchy fabric at Nightlight's hip, playfully. 

  


* * *

  


Nightlight moaned into his friend’s neck when Djaq kinkily snapped the silky fabric against his thigh. “Yes,” He breathed vocally to the goddess. "Please, Djaq, I-" The Guardian was shortly cut off when she kissed him again, seizing him in her plump lips. He groaned when her fingers slipped beneath the skin-tight material to run along the length of his cock, her nails briefly carding the flesh, causing him to squeak. 

Nightlight’s own fingers swam deeper into Djaq and he whimpered as she palmed him in response, warming the area with her tips and teasing his slit with her thumb. Her own flesh felt like the rarest silk against him, her nipples teased by those fingers now stroking him to full hardness pressed to the Guardian’s chest. The tip of his erection now peeked over the gap in the astral boy’s bodysuit, and the goddess grinned as she issued a thin layer of mucus from her palm, letting it seep and glide down his length. 

Nightlight shuddered, and his thumb found and gently pressed the small nub of flesh at the top of Djaq’s folds. His mind sang with pleasure when the glossy residue slicked down his sac, fueling his friend’s passion and evoking the most outrageous smirk from her.

Blushing heatedly, Nightlight’s spare hand reached round the Djaqen’s back to gently squeeze her rounded flesh. His lips scaled back to her throat and then to her collarbone, drifting down until his tongue shyly licked one of her nipples. He felt his best friend’s fingers tug at the back of his neck and her breath hitch, chest rising and falling with an escaping cloud of sighs and "yes"s. The Guardian’s cheeks flared hot and he sucked her breast, lips working gently into the silvery skin to please the ethereal woman.

A tentacle now nudged gently at his cock and he registered that Djaq’s fingers had left, now joining her others to hold the boy close. It coiled loosely around the boy’s erection - the new, fleshy appendage warm and comforting.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen panted and arched his neck to Nightlight's eager mouth, luxuriating in his lips, tongue and teeth suckling and nipping at the soft skin there. And the full, throbbing hardness of his manhood sliding in the grip of his tentacle.

Nightlight had passed into immortality with such a slight body and boyish face, but his cock was the cock of man. Djaq's hands skinned his friend's tight trousers down, bunching under the swell of his narrow buttocks. His slippery tentacle squeezed the spectral boy's girth, and wound around and pulled at the length. Djaq's tentacles could taste, and he savored the musk of a man. He admired male genitals so much that he usually wore them, and did his best to honor the legacy of the human cock by using one to the fullest of it's potential.

He would treat Nightlight's with no less reverence.

Djaq sighed and groaned, burying fingers deep in the boy's wispy hair and clutching, holding Nighlight's head in place as his friend showed surpising skill at kissing his throat. It was so good, yet Djaq wanted more. He got an idea.

The skin of his neck started to crawl, and startled, Nightlight's lips pulled back. Djaq smiled and bit his lip seductively as Nightlight regarded him with a questioning gaze, eyes darting up and down from Djaq's eyes to his neck. The skin there rippled and split, bloodlessly. The skin swelled into a low mound, and the opening bunched and folded. A female sex had bloomed on his throat.

Nightlight's cock jumped in Djaq's grip, as his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared. Djaq's face split in a bright horizontal grin and he tilted his chin higher. The vertical smile beneath subtly puckered in imitation of a kiss, and Nightlight shook his head almost imperceptibly, his own lips curling into a lusty smirk. The tip of his tongue moistened them, and then he dove in and got back to work.

  


* * *

  


Nightlight was enchanted, and he groaned as he buried his face into the Djaqen’s throat. The flesh was soft and slick and smelled wonderful, blooming invitingly to the Guardian mouth like an exotic flower.

His lips tasted and sucked Djaq’s new orifice, tongue deliberately slow and rhythmic to gather the goddess’ nectar, which offered a slightly different flavor to what Nightlight had known before. Instead of the expected sharp yet delicate tang, her juices were syrupy and glossy like honey bubbling at the sides of the Djaqen’s folds and running down their chests.

Spare tentacles had now discarded the remains of Nightlight’s clothing and Djaq grasped her friend close, feeling him squirm as her tentacle worked his length, to the point of which he was struggling not to buck his hips into hers. The lad moaned and pushed his face closer into the deity’s neck, grinding his lips into her sex and gently fucking with his tongue, hearing his friend gasp and moan loudly, shuddering in his arms.

Nightlight’s cock now throbbed and he leaked a tiny jewel of precum. The tentacle coiled tighter, lapping it up and smothering his slit with its tip, rubbing back and forth encouragingly.

Nightlight groaned and writhed, feeling Djaq’s fingers grip his hair and hold him in place, nuzzling his forehead with her cheek. He loved his friend’s dominant manner, and wanted more of it.

The Guardian’s spare hand caressed the expanse of Djaq’s flesh, warming the cool skin with the pads of his fingers. He was in a completely perfect state of bliss, and it wouldn’t be long before he would begin singing in ecstasy.

  


* * *

  


As Nightlight devoured the pussy in Djaq's throat, the twin between his legs pulsed in resonance. The boy's tongue lathed the folds and probed the opening, his cheeks and nose growing slippery, stroking the surrounding area and grinding against the hardened nub of the clit. Between his legs, the other vulva tingled and dripped, fluid running down his legs, unswallowed by the horny Guardian. Djaq nearly slipped in the flow as it puddled on the glassy surface, slumping onto Nightlight and making him wobble.

Djaq held Nightlight with his arms, and his tentacles acted to gracefully break their fall. The spectral boy, now nude and glimmering blue in the starlight, was laid on the crystal surface. Djaq was perched on his hands and knees above, and took a moment to appreciate his friend's body. Slender and smooth, adolescent in appearance. Hairless and slim, but slightly toned. Beautiful. And that lovely cock jutting out of his loins. It bobbed eagerly, slick with Djaq's fluids.

Nightlight had been on the verge of release, and Djaq couldn't let it end so soon. His friend wanted to go all the way. He'd waited so long. Djaq held his own orgasm back by force of will, it hummed under his skin, many square yards of skin with all the long tentacles, and Djaq glowed a soft warm white in compliment to the Guardian's cool blue.

Djaq held down his friend's shoulders and kissed him. Exploring the spectral boy's mouth in much the way he had just ravished Djaq's throat-pussy. Tentacles tickled Nightlight's ribs and he squirmed. Suckers teased and plucked the boy's nipples, and he gasped and whimpered into Djaq's dominant mouth, nearly smothering him. His hips bucked, the tip of his cock grazing Djaq's thighs, but he wouldn't let it find its velvety target. Nightlight had to cool off for a few moments, before he could plunge into the promised land and make love to the second "girl" of his life.

Djaq broke their long, deep kiss and Nightlight gasped, swallowing great lungfuls of air. His face was flushed, and there was such need in his eyes. Swollen lips trembled, and he begged for leave to soothe his aching cock.

"So beautiful," Djaq bent close and whispered in a husky voice. He lowered his hips and nuzzled the broad shaft of Nightlight's rigid organ, slicking it with his juices. "Okay, my friend. Come inside if you will, and take your pleasure."

  


* * *

  


At the goddess’ invitation Nightlight joined his fingers with hers, and the two shifted slightly to accommodate one another. The Guardian’s head then fell back and he wantonly groaned as Djaq lowered herself, swallowing his cock inch by inch into her body. Nightlight’s face flushed as he was surrounded by the softest flesh, caressing him and sucking wetly at the straining organ tenderly, as though to soothe it.

Djaq leaned down to kiss him again, panting into his mouth. She locked her eyes with the Guardian’s for a moment, just allowing him to feel, before continuing, fitting him into her until the undersides of her thighs touched his hips. The Djaqen allowed the astral boy a moment to gather himself, the blissful boy could barely speak.

It was so difficult to not lose himself then and there, to just let the rare euphoria erupt through his body, but Nightlight held back for the sake of this moment - he didn’t want it to end just yet.

His fingers glided up his friend’s hips, thumbs sifting across the smooth flatness of her back and through the thick tangles of her tentacles to hold her close, pressing their bodies together. Nightlight felt so complete, he’d missed this intimacy a lot more than he’d realized. He groaned and gasped, his state heightening each second he swam in the lady’s waters - and they hadn’t even moved yet. 

Djaq chuckled and raised herself from the sweating immortal boy. Her tentacles huddled around them, and then she began to gently rock herself. Nightlight moaned as his cock was laved and comforted by her folds, slipping in and out of this wet paradise. His hips began to buck and he altered his angle slightly, aiming to kiss his friend’s most tender spot.

He was surrounded, all he could feel was silk and honey. Nightlight’s tongue crept out to lick at his sore lips and he smiled, breathy, watching with lidded eyes as the goddess danced on him. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen gazed down at his friend and ground their loins together, hot and sticky . Nightlight looked beautiful. Really happy. That made Djaq happy and he crouched, pushing back so the spectral boy scraped out of him, raking his clit and making then both shudder. Djaq squeezed, holding the head of the cock just inside, very tight.

Nightlight whimpered, and grasped at Djaq's tits. Djaq let him fondle them for a moment, then tentacles wound around his wrists and pushed them to the ground. Djaq leered and stared a challenge into the boy's watery eyes, then he leaned close to kiss him softly. When Nightlight tried to kiss deeper, Djaq pulled away, nipping the tip of his tongue, then nibbling on the boy's lips when he submitted.

Nightlight's hips jerked in an involuntary motion, trying to go deep again, but Djaq tutted. It was a strategy. He wanted Nightlight to last, and he wanted to give him a unique experience. To imitate Katherine may have tempted another partner, but Djaq wanted to be as different from his friend's long-lost wife as possible. He could never be Katherine, and to remind Nightlight of her would be cruel.

Djaq purred softly into the spectral boy's lips and at the peak of his folds, just above the trapped head of his friend's cock, Djaq's clit began to expand and wriggle. Transforming into a plump pink tentacle it wrapped around Nightlight's length twice, making him tense and shudder. He moaned so desperately, and Djaq cooed soothing noises, their lips brushing against each other feather light. Finally Djaq lowered himself again, slowly sheathing his friend's cock, and unwinding the tentacle clit. It lay wriggling in the sparse nest of Nighlight's short hairs, and Djaq pressed it flat between their bodies. Gathering Nightlight into his arms and whispering the lusty young man a passionate permission.

"Fuck me, now," Djaq breathed into his ear. "I'm close. Do it hard. Come with me. We'll set fire to the shadows, and burn the darkness to ash."

  


* * *

  


When his friend made her demands known, clutching the Guardian’s weary yet electrified body in her arms, Nightlight swore he could have lost himself just like that. But he wanted to hold on, just for these last few moments - and willed himself to take charge. 

His fingers dug into Djaq’s thighs and he grunted as she moaned, holding her stationary so that he could move, bucking frantically and quickly into her. She fell on him and he listened as her excitement increased with each thrust, her residue leaking and spurting down his hips. His cock was swallowed again and again into the Djaqen’s gorgeous body. Bathed in nectar and satin, kissed by her sticky folds and teased by her clit, which attached itself to the root of his length, squeezing. 

Djaq’s tentacles snapped and writhed, their skin illuminated and glossy from their owner’s ecstasy, dancing with the pair as they fucked. The goddess every so often would kiss the Guardian, twining her fingers through his pale hair as she brushed his forehead with the soft locks of her own. 

Nightlight panted with her and reached up to lock his tongue with the Djaqen’s, tears now seeping from his clouded eyes from his overwhelmed state. He knew that in a few moments he would lose his immortality, stripped of his Guardian status and closed within a human body. He wouldn’t again be able to race through the stars, swim among the galaxies or dance for the moon. His distinguished glow would be doused, his spidery, mysterious, ghostly self would be no more. To him, this was the equivalent of death. 

But death in its most beautiful form, an unfinished story. Nightlight would be born again to have a few more years in this world. He would not waste it. He would be happy, and thankful for the remainder of his life for Djaq’s guidance, and generosity. He would continue his life as best as he could, and he would carry Katherine and his other memories with him. 

Nightlight held Djaq close and whimpered as each second of restraint burned away. He arched and dove deep and deep into her again and again, until he sang out loudly. His body was on fire, his glow sparked and sizzled. His nails dug into her shoulders and hips, and the Guardian released with a shout, bursting into her waters. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen's whole body crackled as Nightlight let loose and pounded into him. His cock parting and searing the god's flesh, powerful and urgent, and so alive. Throbbing and hot with his passion, it burned the sheath Djaq created especially for it so sweetly. When his friend let go and spurted inside of him, the warm slippery fluid cutting the friction and frothing at the opening was Djaq's cue to let go. Nightlight was screaming.

Djaq straightened his back and reached to the stars. White lightning flashed, splitting the sky. Striking up from the god's body fast enough to be mistaken for coming from the heavens. Djaq glowed like a star. The halo of light around him turned and thickened, becoming plasma. He screamed along with the spectral boy, dropping forward to clasp his friend's head in both hands. The liquid light poured out of him, splashing the Guardian and coating him thickly.

Nightlight's mouth stayed open in a silent shout, but he wasn't afraid. Djaq was with him. He swallowed the lightwater, and it was absorbed throughout his body. The shadow on his heart reacted instantly. It unspooled, a long black tendril escaping from the spectral boy's mouth. It lashed around, reaching for air, still anchored to Nightlight's heart. Djaq grabbed it with both hands and pulled. Then the lightwater caught fire.

Flames danced, throwing wild shadows and rainbows through the crystal landscape. It burned the shadow creatures, but left the god and the Guardian in pure ecstacy. Their skin glowed, flush and healthy. Nightlight's flesh was changing. Becoming human. His hair darkened, and his skin was shifting from pale blue to a healthy human tone.

At the root of the dark invader, that pale blue light veined the shadow that shot through Nightlight's heart. Djaq coaxed it out, convincing it to leave the boy it had served so well for millenia. /You've done well, moonbeam,/ Djaq cooed, /but now it's time to let him go or drag him down. I promise to take care of him./

The blue roots released the boy's heart, and he was a Guardian no more. The black thing whipped one last time then went up in smoke, and then the blue light exploded in a shower of sparks. Djaq's firelightwater instantly winked out.

Djaq cheered, chest heaving. He looked down at Nightlight. All flushed and sweaty, dark of hair and eyes, and so human. Still beautiful, but now breathing hard with a mortal life. A different kind of beauty, more precious perhaps. Djaq grinned, but tears began to leak from his eyes.

Djaq bent to place a soft kiss on his friend's hot, damp forehead. Nightlight's diminishing organ slipped wet and heavy from inside of him, with a soft splat. Djaq sighed and slumped to the side, laying in the crook of Nightlight's arm, one hand still on his friend's chest. His features slowly shifted back to male as he watched the former Guardian's new face stare up at the stars.

Djaq spared a thought for the universes where he and Nightlight were the same person. Or rather, where Jack Frost and Nightlight were. But then Jack and Djaq were the same person, so it amounted to the same thing. It was a strange multiverse.

He could feel from the newborn mortal's mind that he wasn't sad. He was looking at the heavens in a new way. Feeling smaller, but perhaps more awed and connected than ever. Nightlight was happy. Djaq's feelings were a complicated mix.

"I don't know if I feel like your killer or your mother," Djaq confessed softly, finding his voice deep once again. "But I suppose I'm just your friend. As ever, and for always."

  


* * *

  


Nightlight’s eyes cracked open in the midst of his orgasm, and he watched the goddess rear up in bliss. She shrieked and ground her hips into him, her weight solid and pinning him down. And in a matter of seconds, the Djaqen’s orgasm reached it’s true limit, charging up and bursting. 

He couldn’t see his friend - she was enveloped in a field of pure light, glaring and fierce. Djaq felt weightless against the Guardian, her tentacles rippling and bleeding starlight. Nightlight shielded his eyes, coiling up slightly, but he wasn’t afraid, just in awe. Djaq’s healing process was phantasmagorical, a miracle, a glimpse of heaven - the most golden paradise. 

When her light solidified slightly, it formed an illuminated film around the goddess’s form, before popping and pouring onto the Guardian. He jolted initially, surprised, but then groaned as his skin was soaked and cleansed with the rich, warm light. Djaq leaned down, holding him still. When Nightlight’s mouth opened to draw in a huge breath, he coughed slightly as a grainy texture scraped and scratched his throat. It crept out, through his lips, and the Guardian’s green eyes widened. The shadow was coaxed out, dragging with it a series of shimmery blue veins. Djaq took hold of it, and yanked. Nightlight coughed again - it hurt for the briefest second as the darkness was tugged from his heart, and taking with it his astral strands. 

Djaq took quick action, igniting the light around them into flames the hue of peacock feathers. Rich and vibrant, they burned away at the shadow until it was completely dissolved. The veins were caught in the fire too, but Djaq protected them, encouraging them to lift away from Nightlight’s heart. Once in her palm, they exploded into stars, drifting away and vanishing one by one.

The former Guardian was exhausted. He lay beneath his friend, a new-born human. Skin fresh, with warm blood flowing beneath it. His hair was ebony, and his blue glow was gone. Ribs protecting new lungs, huddled close to a beating heart. He was thankful. So so thankful. 

Djaq grew limp, and fell to his side. Nightlight felt her shift, and then he was looking into the god’s youthful face, once again very much male. While the boy felt calm, relieved, he was surprised to see his friend weeping. And when Nightlight felt a kiss on his forehead, the Djaqen whispered of his mixed feelings on the situation. That he would always be the human’s friend, even if he was earth-bound now.

Nightlight raised his eyebrows. It almost sounded like the god was apologizing to him. “Djaq,” He said, clutching the deity’s fingers. “You did me a tremendous favour, perhaps the greatest favor one could do for someone. You saved my life, and gave me a new one in return. Thank you, so so much. You’re the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. It was difficult for you?” Nightlight nuzzled the pale god’s shoulder. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen chuckled as he got to his feet. He reached down and took Nightlight's hand, and pulled him up. They were still naked, but clean of all fluids. They'd been burned away in Djaq's light.

"Please, lets not make this about me," Djaq said. "This is the first day of the rest of your life." Djaq paced a circle around his friend, looking him up and down in an appraising way. Then he snapped his fingers, and blinked out of existence, returning a split second later dressed in blue jeans, a crisp white shirt, and red sneakers. With no tentacles, he looked like a human boy not much older than Nightlight. The newly human boy looked down at himself to see he was dressed much the same way, but in black and navy blue. His hands wandered over his clothes for a minute, then he looked back up at Djaq and smiled brightly.

"You're going to have to talk more in your new life, buddy," Djaq said, clapping him on the shoulder and pulling him in for a side hug. "Of course you wanted to be a human, that I picked up," Djaq continued, making a flapping gesture with his hand from his head to Nightlight's, indicating telepathy. "Katherine was human, after all. I know just the time and place for you. Earth's relatively stable, supernatural wise. Geo-politically it needs some help. But your buddy Manny is around, and the Guardians. Pitch is gone, North and the others finally saw to that. I've got a friend named Jamie Bennett. I know you'll like him, you have a lot in common. You're about his age now, and he knows about me, and Manny, and the rest."

Djaq swiped his hand at the air, and a window tore open. They looked down on the city of Burgess, like they were standing on a two or three story building. It was winter, and over the barren trees on the horizon, beyond the city, the sun was rising. Nightlight felt Djaq changing again beside him. The arm around his shoulders grew heavier and the former Guardian looked over and up to see Djaq grown a few inches in height, and broadened. His face became wider and more angular, and a very short white beard spread over his chin and cheeks. There were deep laugh lines at the corers of his bright blue eyes as he smiled at Nightlight's surprise.

"For a couple of years, until you're old enough to live on your own, I'll be your dad," Djaq explained. "I'll show you how to get along. You'll pick a new name, and go to school with Jamie. You'll make friends. You'll meet girls. You'll be a human and live a normal life. You'll be happy until the end, I'll make sure of it. What do you say?" Djaq scuffed his shoe on the ground, then took a step toward the portal.

"Are you ready?"

  


* * *

  


When the Djaqen stood, he turned and helped the new-born human up. Nightlight’s eyes scanned himself, skin warm with a healthy colour, solid and supple. He watched the god’s own gaze run up and down his body, checking his own handiwork, and Nightlight blushed slightly with a giggle, happy to see that his friend’s tears were no more. 

Watching Djaq’s eyes light up and seeing him vanish for a second caught the boy off-guard - he was never quite able to keep up with the god’s spontaneous mind. But he returned a second later clothed in contemporary human attire - if he wanted, Nightlight mused that Djaq could easily pass for a regular student, which he assumed was what his friend was getting at. Djaq smiled and glanced below Nightlight’s line of sight - and the boy saw that similar clothing had materialized for himself - dark colors in comparison to Djaq’s bright ones. The former Guardian smiled gleefully, touching the light fabrics. They were so easy and comfortable on his skin. 

When Djaq explained about how he was able to fit Nightlight in so that he would have a typical and stable modern lifestyle, adding in that human companions he had already were also good friends with the Guardians and the Man in the Moon (with a final joke about how the dark-haired boy would need to talk more), Nightlight felt quite speechless. The Djaqen had really gone out of his way to provide the best possible outcome for the lad, after having his astral self extracted to drift in particles among the stars, while his soul was protected in a mortal body. Nightlight almost felt he could cry.

The view of Burgess that lay before them was inviting, humble. It had a safe, guarded vibe about it, that was quiet and accepting. And Nightlight jolted slightly when once again the shapeshifter beside him morphed so that he appeared older, aged with a spattering of facial hair to mask his eternal youth. As Djaq rightfully said, he could pass now for the boy’s father, until Nightlight was able to survive financially on his own, and was accustomed to the culture. 

Nightlight felt at ease, for the first time in a long while. The darkness had been burned away from him, and he was alive, free to explore this world as much as he wanted. And he wasn’t alone either - he was surrounded by good friends, old friends, familiar faces guarding and guiding him along the way. The future looked promising. 

With a breathy chuckle and a tearful smile, Nightlight nodded as he took his friend’s hand, stepping into his new home.

"Yes," he whispered. "I’m ready."

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
